


see in color

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst Lite, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, i sat down to write some fluffy klance and this happened instead, set a little bit in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: “You miss them.”It’s not a question, so Keith doesn’t say anything.Kolivan might understand Keith a little better than he lets on.





	see in color

“You miss them.”

It’s not a question, so Keith doesn’t say anything. Kolivan takes this as a sign to go on.

“It’s okay to miss them, Keith. I know they’ve become like family to you.”

Keith turns around at that, and for a second he looks surprised before he schools his expression back to his usual petulant frown. Kolivan almost wants to laugh. It reminds him that while Keith is technically an adult—and a highly skilled warrior to boot—on the inside, he’s just as lost and conflicted as any teenager would be. Against Kolivan’s better judgement, it endears him to Keith.

“Don’t you disapprove of ‘emotional baggage’?” Keith asks wryly. “Having ties to others just slows you down, and all that?”

“It’s true,” Kolivan says sternly. “But after going through everything that you have, it’s understandable that you’d have some ‘emotional baggage,’ as you so eloquently phrased it.”

Keith snorts. “You said that first, not me.”

“Be that as it may,” Kolivan says, and takes an extra moment to study the young man before him. It’s not the first time he’s found Keith sitting on the floor of this ship’s tiny lounge, alone, staring out the window at the nothingness outside. He doubts it will be the last.

He sees a flicker of irritation in Keith’s eyes, and it almost—not quite—causes him to smile. He should heed his own words, he thinks. Either one of them—any of them—could lose their life at any time. It didn’t pay to form attachments, and yet, here he was.

Keith abruptly shakes his head as if to chase away his own thoughts. He stands up and brushes himself off, then shoots Kolivan an indecipherable look. It’s partly a remnant of his earlier irritation, and partly…something else. _Interesting_ , Kolivan thinks.

“Goodnight,” Keith says as he passes him. The doors to the lounge slide shut behind him, leaving Kolivan alone. He walks to the window and gazes out for a moment. Perhaps it was time for the Blades to meet up with Team Voltron again.


End file.
